Portrait of a Priestess
by wakingdragon
Summary: Naraku's end is close at hand, but the final battle awakens a beast older than time. Can we conquer this foe too? Can we finally live a life of peace? My name is Kagome and this is our story. (Reposted)
1. Prologue

For the passerby or casual observer our little village appears just the same as any other. Mothers nursing their babies, men hard at task building a new village center, families working fields together. But, if you stared too long you would see we are nothing like any other village in the western lands.

Here in our village it was not unusual to see a human walking arm in arm with a demon.

Here in our village dog ears, wolf tails, and fox paws make an everyday appearance.

Here in our village slayers and demons live in harmony.

Here in our village we partake of our evening meal with half and quarter demons.

Here, little girls gather flowers for their dragon brothers as toad imps call them to lunch.

Here we see love as a strength and not a weakness.

Here...

But before I let you in on all the secrets of our village, let me tell you a tale of love and sacrifice. Let me tell you a tale of strength and purity. Let me tell you the tale...of us.


	2. Awakening

10 years prior 

I couldn't see, everything was shockingly white. I couldn't hear, except for the pounding of the blood rushing through my ears. My mouth felt like it was full of cotton, the only thing I could smell was the bitter copper of blood, and my nerves made me feel like I was on fire. If it had not been for my priestess powers I would have effectively been rendered useless. As the pain and light dulled, my beating drum of a heartbeat slowed. The world around me came into view and I realized that blinding white was my world blanketed in snow.

 _Snow?_ I thought, _but it's the middle of spring!_

I remembered this happening before when the Tree of Ages grew wild, but that was in my world on the other side of the well and not this one. I had no idea what this could possibly mean, but I know it did not bode well for anyone on either side.

Gathering my wits I looked around. I knew where I was. I was at the well…and I was achingly alone.  
_

Being alone in the Feudal Era was nothing new to me. I had went off on runs alone when i needed to clear my mind. I traveled to villages alone in search of the newest herbal remedy. I even sought out various relics to help with the aquience of the jewel shards alone. No, it wasn't being alone that troubled me. It was the circumstances that left me feeling lost and vulnerable.

Whatever led me to my current situation had inconveniently been lost in my mind. As I tried to focus on the recent events the sun began its ascent, reflecting off the blanket of snow and causing me to shield my eyes with the sleeve of my hakui. That was when I finally noticed it.

The utter silence that surrounded me.  
_

The silence around me echoed through the trees. Not a limb moved, not a leaf rustled. A normal morning of awaking birds and scurrying mammals was not to be had. Then I heard it.

Dap...dap...dap…

I followed the sound to the ground I was settled on.

Dap...dap...dap…

A pool of red was slowly gaining in size on the downy white ground.

Dap...dap...dap…

I looked to where the darkening pool originated from and, eyes widening, i realized it was from my own raised arm.

I watched it seep and ooze its way down my wrist and drip off my thumb. That's when the flashes started. The faces of my friends, my allies, my loved ones were all I could see. My memories came back in a flood of light.

...and screaming.

Shoving my bloodied fist to my mouth in order to stifle my own screams, i began to sod. Rocking back and forth, my hibakama soaking up the water from the melting snow, not wanting to think. Not wanting to remember.

...Naraku.

I should have done more! I should have ran faster, I should have fought harder, but I couldn't. I was not strong enough. Not until the end. And at the time, I didn't realize just how strong or how determined I was or could be. It would be my own abilities that would save them all, but not before they died...they all died.

And I felt the blame burn hot in my chest.


	3. Escape

One month prior

We had been traveling for months, going town to town following lead after lead searching for the whereabouts of Naraku. Every time we would get close, the sneaky spider would slip away. We finally got lucky with a tip off from a village of kitsune demons that led us to him. We managed to deal out significant damage to Naraku, at first anyways. We watched as he started to reel his damaged appendages back into his body. At this point we thought we had him on the run, until his hordes showed up. His many attachments began to flank us. I knew, without a plan and without backup we stood no chance against them.

I looked around to my companions; they knew what i was planning, and let loose my sacred arrow to the center of the clearing. As the explosion of light distracted our enemies we made our escape.

It was only a week later when we found his whereabouts again. He was laying low and rebuilding his body in an abandoned shiro at the center of a decimated village. Sango used her demon slayer training to map out the village and surrounding landscape.

Now we just needed allies...and a plan.


	4. Wolves

Kouga and his clan were our first stop. Inuyasha wasn't thrilled, to say the least. But once i made it clear that this was not a prelude to mating and my interest was strictly platonic, Kouga backed down and Inuyasha relaxed.

Come to find out Kouga was an excellent tactitionist as was Sango, so getting them to work together had been an easy task. This eased tensions between Kouga's pack and our group enough for friendships to blossom.

We stayed as guests in Kouga's den for several more days as Sango and Kouga poured over plans for attack and maps of the shiro's exterior and surrounding terrain. During this time Kouga had sent Ginta as an emissary to the tribe of the Northern Mountains. It wasn't easy for him to admit he needed help, Kouga always had been too proud, but with his dwindling numbers and the high stakes at hand he knew what had to be done. Now we just had to wait for an answer.

Our answer came swiftly in the form of a howling chorus of white wolves and wolf demons from the mountains. There were hundreds coming up the side of the craggy hillside Kouga called home. Leading the pack was the bubbly redhead Ayame, a young wolf demon who once had her eyes on Kouga.

As she kept over the edge of the mouth of Kouga's den she headed straight for me. I was taken aback, until i say her toothy grin and noticed she was reaching for a hug. After our embrace she greeted everyone in my group and turned to Kouga.

"As you requested." She said to him. "I honestly thought you would never ask."

"Yeah, well, we didn't exactly leave each other on the best of terms. I didn't think you'd help." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

"I'm not here for you Kouga. You prideful wolf. I'm here to rid my lands of that filth Naraku."

"You're lands?" I questioned. "I thought your grandfather was the tribal leader."

"Grandfather passed a few months ago." Ayame's voice got quite. " He had been sick for some time, miasma poisoning. Our aid is in his name."

I told her how sorry i was and how thankful i was for her help as well as that of her people.

We spent the evening getting acquainted with our new friends and allies, the warmth of the roaring fire and the smell of a cooking roast filling the den. Sake was poured, songs were sung, and stories told. We laughed and howled well into the wee hours of the night.

A little after one in the morning I dismissed myself to a "guest quarters" Kouga had made up for those of us not used to sleeping as a pack. As i changed into my pajamas my mind began to wander to our need for additional allies and just how we were going to accomplish it. One would just take sound logic and a solid argument, the other...well let's just say she might not see things our way.

I heard Inuyasha rustling about outside my "room."

"Gome?"

His speech was a bit slurred and when I poked my head out of the makeshift door i could see the flush on his cheeks.

"Those wolves." He said. "They're as bad as the monk. You got room in there for me?"

Things had changed so much for us over the last year. Things I was so grateful for, this being one of them. He was no longer the shy half-demon I released from the Sacred Tree. Now he was bold about his feelings. We still took things slow, but every inch I could get I would take. We still had miles to go, but at least we we on our way.


	5. Dogs

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! The priestess comes!"

I could hear Jaken before i saw the toad imp. As we neared the clearing I could see Sesshoumaru and the rest of his small pack. Rin looked up expectantly at her lord.

"May I?"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes slanted down towards his ward as he placed his hand on her shoulder blade, giving her a light push. At the time, I didn't understand, but now I realize this was permission. The young girl hitched up her yukata and ran towards me, all smiles and giggles. I swept her into my arms, kissing her cheek and hugging her tight to me.

At this time Sesshoumaru and I had the same unspoken agreement that Inuyasha and I had, that Rin and Shippou would be treated as my own, just as they were Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's respectfully.

I greeted Sesshoumaru and Jaken before stepping forward to Ah-Un. Pulling a meat stick from my bag, I broke it apart, giving each of the brother's a piece and stroking the soft scales of their necks. They snuffled and keened as they rubbed against my hands.

I could hear Inuyasha and his half-brother discussing an alliance. As I rubbed my face against the dragon's barreled necks, I smiled to myself. Inuyasha was being diplomatic and Sesshoumaru was listening. All would go well with this visit.

In the background I could hear the chatter of Sango and Kouga discussing tactics and weaponry while Miroku and Ayame talked of the myths and pageantry of the coming lunar rainbow. I shut my eyes and listened for the most important thing...the sound of children...my children...laughing.

All was well in the world...for now.

As morning broke, so did my peace. I could feel the first tingles of another purity, albeit tainted, pricking at my senses. We would have company soon. The question was ally or enemy. I rose quickly, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha already on alert and facing the wooden area to the east.

"She comes." Was all Sesshoumaru needed to say.

I woke the other adults, but allowed the children to stay in their dreams. As I walked by their sleeping forms, I threw a barrier around them; they needed no part in this...and I didn't trust our "guest."

Inuyasha intercepted her at the edge of the woods, Sesshoumaru a few paces behind him. Kouga and Ayame took a step in front of their human counterparts Sango and Miroku, faces blank but hands going to rest on the hilts of their swords. To say Sango and Miroku were surprised would have been an understatement, but both knew and understood the protectiveness of demons, especially those of the canine variety, so they took their positions slightly behind them. I stood with Jaken beside the children. We would benefit from the alliance, but it would be tentative at best.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha began, "You know why we called for this meeting."

"What is your answer?" Was the simple question posed by Sesshoumaru.

"This is a fool's errand." She ground out. "The jewel is near completion and Naraku draws demons to him from all corners of Japan. He can not harm me and you would only be in the way." She said this to our group, but I could see the slight slant of her eyes towards me.

I could barely recognize the woman in front of me. She looked the same as the first day Urasue brought her back five years ago, but something had changed in her. Through my years, the jealousy I felt for her waned and pity replaced it. To be real, but not real. To have feelings, but feel nothing. I couldn't imagine locking myself away from everyone, from love, from friendship.

I knew in my heart as I watched her disappear into the woods, that she was now out of our reach.

As we all sat down for the evening meal we continued to talk strategy. Sesshoumaru sat to my left, silently sipping his tea while Inuyasha took up the spot to my right thoroughly enjoying his rare rabbit Ayame had procured for the evening. She had presented it to Miroku and the normally talkative and flirtatious monk sat speechless as a blush crept into his cheeks. He bowed slightly and took the obvious gift of ardour and headed towards me with an expression I could only describe as panic on his face. For a man so fond of the opposite sex he had no idea what to do when pursued. I took the meat to skin and skewer as Miroku took his seat next to Kouga. It was apparent the monk and I needed to have a conversation on canines and courting.

I was drawn from my inner musing by the routing around from Shippou and Rin. They had full bellies and now it was bedtime. They took up positions next to me and between their respective guardians. As I brushed dark downy hair on both of the children's head now laying in my lap I told them a story from my time of a young woman no one expected anything of and a solitary man everyone misunderstood.

As they slipped into a deep slumber I noticed I had garnered the attention of the two brothers who sat on opposite sides of me. A swivel of white puppy ears and the slight tilt of a regal chin were my only indicators, but as minute as they were I knew them well enough to know to continue the story. So as the fire died and everyone started bedding down I told the story of a man who was hated by many and feared by all, save one girl who saw who he really was. I told them of his brash ways and her insecurities. And I told them of the unconditional love that was offered by both, if only the other was brave enough to reach out and embrace it.

When I finished my story, the brothers lifted their charges from my lap so I could get my own bedding ready. I pulled back the woolen blanket I carried for these cool spring nights as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha tucked the children in with me. I pulled the blanket up around them and settled in myself.

"Higurashi." I rolled my eyes. Would he ever call me by my given name?

"Yes?"

"Your tale, is there truth in it?"

I explained that it was a story told to me by my mother when I was around Rin's age. I couldn't tell him whether it was true, but I'm sure he could draw some parallels.

"I see. You should rest." So as quickly as the conversation started, it ended. A man of few words, I would take what I could get.

Inuyasha took up his traditional stance next to my pillow, folded up with his hands in his sleeves and Tetsusaiga resting on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru stretched his slender form out at the foot of the mat, one arm resting on his raised knee eyes focused far in the distance. I wondered if the two treasures wrapped in my arms knew just how safe...and loved they really were.

And I hoped I lived up to their trust.

After a breakfast of fish was eaten, it was Sango's turn for a gift, we packed up camp and headed to our destination. We knew we were going to bring destruction, one way or another. It would be his.

...or ours.


	6. Hidden

Everyone took their positions around the village edge while the children and I stayed out of sight. I knew I would not be allowed participation in the final battle. Sesshoumaru had stated days beforehand that my "purifying abilities were too important to endanger." Before I could begin to form a rebuttal a resounding chorus of 'yeses', 'he's right', and 'you need to stay out of sight' filled the air. Even Sango and Miroku agreed I needed to stay out of the fight.

"You are the only one who can cleanse the jewel of its evil presence." Miroku told me.

"I agree Kagome. You would be a great help, but we can't risk it." Stated Sango.

With that I knew there was no point in arguing, it wouldn't get me anywhere anyways so I relented.

For additional protection Sesshoumaru had left Tenseiga in my care. He stabbed the Sword of Heaven into the ground and a small barrier formed behind me and over Shippou and Rin. This barrier would protect us from whatever Naraku could throw at us.

He turned to leave, but stopped abruptly.

"Higurashi…." He sighed, bowing his head. "Kagome." He said as he turned and reached out a clawed hand. His knuckles caressed the side of my face and he brought himself down to to look me in the eyes. "Stay safe. I shall return." And he stepped away.

Inuyasha came forward, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into his arms. He held me tightly, pressing his nose against my neck. Without a word he backed away, holding my eyes with his as he slowly pushed me into the barrier. I didn't need the words, the meaning shone in his golden eyes. The children huddled close to me as I blended barrier after barrier over another. No one would know we were here.

No sight…

No smell…

No sound…

Nothing would give away our position.

As the last of the barrier fell into place I watched the brothers turn to leave and I prayed for our victory.

...and the death of Naraku.


	7. Mirror

They fought for hours while I stayed with the children behind the barrier. I was told in no uncertain terms to stay put, that they were relying on me to finish this. The jewel was to be my responsibility. I expected casualties. It wasn't anything new. There was a reason that I carried my first aid kit everywhere we went. I had recently started carrying a suture kit in my pack as well. I was ready. Or so I thought.

Miroku was making headway with the vast array of demon detachments Naraku was sending out. His wind tunnel was causing him to fatigue quicker than usual, it was finally taking its toll. I watched him close it and carry on with his shakujo. My tension began to ease, my worry over the wind tunnel destroying him had subsided. But, not for long. I watched in horror as he became overwhelmed with the Hell Wasps. They pushed him further and further away from the center of the battle and towards the edge of the tree line.

Kanna slipped out of the shadows behind Miroku. Because of her being "nothing" he never sensed her coming. Her mirror pulsed and I began to beat my fist on the barrier walls. I screamed and screamed for him to hear me. I threw my shoulder into the barrier. _Damnit! It's_ _MY_ _barrier! Fall! Fall!_

Shippou sat behind me sobbing into Rin's shoulder. She looked at me with watery eyes and kept pushing at the barrier.

Kanna had pulled Miroku's soul into her mirror, but she wasn't finished with him. With his soul she could now control him, force him to do her bidding, well that of Naraku. I never believed she actually had a will of her own. Ayame was her new target.

Slowly, as if Miroku's body was doing its best to resist, he made his way across the battlefield. Ayame, on the other hand was a whirlwind. She was beyond graceful and for a moment I was envious. Never was I able to move with such fluidity. The demons around her were no match. She jumped and flipped, dove over and under until there was nothing but destruction in her wake. This awe was short lived though, Miroku was closing in on his prey and just like before with Kanna, there was nothing for the senses to pick up.

Ayame stood proud, hands on her hips. She had taken care of the eastern border, her wolves were moving forward, and she was about to aid Kouga in his southern position when it happened.

Miroku stood behind Ayame, tears pouring down his face, shakujo raised in trembling hands. Ayame turned, I assume to the jangling noise behind her. She only saw Miroku. It took a moment too long for her to realize it was a shell and not him. He brought the sharp tip down into her chest.

The blood flowed freely from her wound and from her mouth as she fell backwards. She reached a hand out towards him. "Wh-y, Mi-." If she was able to say more, I wasn't close enough to hear. Miroku crumpled beside her, shoulders racked with sobs. Then Kanna let him go. He laid curled around her prone form. Kanna was finished...for the moment.

Now it was her sister Kagura's turn to wreak havoc.


	8. Dance

A whirl of blades and cyclone after cyclone came from Kagura's fan.

"Dance of Blades! Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura chanted it like a manta. One of death and destruction.

Kouga dodged all that he could, one misstep would be his end. Hiraikotsu came slicing through, catching the deadly blades just in time. Kouga threw a salute of thanks along with a fanged grin Sango's way and charged towards Kagura.

"Wind witch! I thought you wanted freedom!" Kouga yelled to the Wind demoness.

"Once I'm rid of you I'll have it!" Her red eyes flashed as she sent another Dance of Blades Kouga's direction. Again Sango interfered.

I could see her jaw tense. "Kohaku!" Kagura shouted. "Deal with this!"

Kagura continued her assault on Kouga as a new player entered the fray. Kohaku came barreling in on the back of what looked to have been a dragon, but with the amalgamation of other demons, I wasn't sure what to call it. He caught Kirara off guard as she was dodging Kagura's cyclone, and managed to deal significant damage. It would be the height that would do her in. Prior to the assault she had been climbing higher and higher to avoid the Dance. Kirara fell hard, rolling onto her mistress as she hit. Kiara had taken the brunt of the fall, but Sango was now trapped.

Kohaku was on her in blink of an eye. With Sango pinned he could deal blow after blow. He was bringing down the killing strike when Sango was abruptly yanked to her feet. She took a step back and felt another against her. She glanced over her shoulder.

"Kouga!"

"I got your back slayer. Let's do this!"

Back to back they fought for hours more. Spinning around in their own dance, Kouga tossed Sango into the air. She let loose Hiraikotsu and finally ended the Wind witch.

Kagura would not go out alone though.

Kouga smiled up at Sango, taking his eyes off Kagura long enough for one final Dance of Blades. They tore through him just as Sango landed in his arms. Secured, she turned to look at him.

"We did it!"

His knees buckled causing him to fall back, Sango landing on top of him. She rolled quickly to his side.

"Kouga!...Kouga!" Dead eyes stared blankly back at her. She placed her forehead on his, closing his eyes. A single tear trailed through the dirt on her face and she went back to work.


	9. Ruins

Sango knew it wouldn't end well. It wasn't a matter of her or Kohaku, It never was. She knew if she killed her own brother, regardless of what he had done, she had no place in this world. She had already resigned herself to the fact that if Kohaku was in this battle, it would be her last.

Inuyasha had made me aware of an incident where Sango had promised to kill Kohaku...then herself. He managed to stop her, but we had watched her ever since, especially where Kohaku was concerned. I didn't want to lose her, it was selfish and I knew that. I knew she was in pain, but I hoped…

She turned to look in my direction, her stance heavy with barrier hid me from her view, but I could see what she wanted to say. I pressed my hands to the barrier like a child looking out a window. She was saying goodbye, the only way she could. I watched as she squared her shoulders and ran at Kohaku.

"Let me out! Damn barrier!" It popped and hissed, but refused to come down. I could feel my energy crackling all around me, begging to be released. But nothing, I could still only watch. I screamed and cried and pounded my fists on the barrier until they began to bleed. I pleaded from behind a silent barrier for Sango to stop, to not do this. I needed her, my sister. She never heard a word.

Kohaku and Sango were matched blow for blow, step for step. I could see Sango was wearing down while Kohaku's shard infused stamina never tired. A dodge to the left, a roll to the right. Kohaku was just playing with her now and she was on the defensive. I knew she couldn't go on much longer.

Hiraikotsu had been knocked to the side, cracked down the center, out of reach and utterly useless. Kohaku began his assault with renewed fervor. I knew this was Naraku's doing, the lying liar that lies. He was directing this macabre drama for me. Showing me everything I was inable of protecting. Turning friend against friend, brother against sister; this was always his style. He hated love, in every form. And Kohaku was just the sword he used, nothing more than a castaway. In this moment, I never hated anyone more.

Sango brought her sword from the scabbard at her hip. She would not got down until she had exhausted every effort. Kohaku slammed his Kusarigama in a downward strike at Sango. She managed to raise her sword just in time to block it, but in her weakened state she needed her other hand to brace against him. She palmed the blade of the sword to give her the leverage she needed to push Kohaku away. But she had left herself open and he took that advantage.

Sango's head snapped back as he push the blade of his sword deep into her chest, piercing through her armor. She turned and fell. It was over for her, but not for him. He sharply pulled his sword from Sango's body. His face blank as he wiped the blood away and sheathed it. His head rose as his body started to shake. Naraku was losing control.

Kohaku turned away from Sango and began jerkily striking at the demons coming for him. He never took a step away from his sister, but wouldn't let anything near her either.

I could see the jewel pulse and angry purple black. Naraku was calling Kohaku back, but he wouldn't budge. As a last resort he sent his Hell Wasps to retrieve him, but as they swarmed around him he began cutting them down as well. He was no longer the young boy I had met those years ago. He was a young man, his musculature well developed and his training complete. He sliced through the Hell Wasps with both his Kusarigama and his sword turning his back to Naraku to face his sister. With his attention diverted Naraku took his chance. With one spindly tentacle he reached out to pluck the tainted shard form Kohaku's back.

I could see when his memories returned. He was a broken man. He ripped the slayer's mask off his face as he went to his knees.

"Sister!"

His body finally gave out as he slid down to the ground. His final resting place next to his sister. The last of a proud family, brought to ruins.


	10. Devil

I felt so utterly useless. I could see what Naraku was doing, divide and conquer, but was powerless to stop it. I sank to my knees, face in my hands.

"Master Jaken!"

My head snapped up to see Rin and Shippou run out from the barrier. How? How can they get out?! My powers began to surge as the barrier started to warp around me. It pulsed once, twice, I would bring it down! I ripped Tenseiga from the ground and pushed every ounce of spiritual energy I had into it. Then I heard HIM.

"Ku ku ku, little priestess is this what all that effort is for?"

Right before my eyes he pulled Shippou and Rin into the ever evolving folds of his body. They screamed and clawed at the appendages, but couldn't free themselves. I could see their tears. The tears of my sweet, beautiful children.

"Mama." Was the last thing I heard before they were enveloped.

I raised the Sword of Heaven above my head and slammed it into the barrier. It shattered on impact, shards of barrier falling to the ground only to turn to ash. I could feel the flames of my purity licking my body, swirling around me. My clothes and hair billowed and ebbed as my energy pulsed. I was the eye of the storm and was bringing the hurricane.

I spoke in a voice that was not my own. "You will return what's mine!"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha continued to push through to Naraku, fighting with claw and Fang. Chunks of flesh fell away as Sesshoumaru's Bakusaiga flashed green. Inuyasha released the Wind Scar at the same time, sending bits of demons flying. Their blades rang true through the demons and devils sent their way. Naraku however seemed not the least bit phased.

I could hear the brother's blades as they sang out to the sword I now carried. I dragged the tip across the ground and slide it forward. A flame of purity burst from the ground making a hole to Naraku. We would do this, I thought.

The remaining wolves from Kouga and Ayame's armies howled and cried as they were overwhelmed, joining their masters. Tears flowed down my cheeks. I grit my teeth. No, I couldn't let my focus wane. It had to all be on him. Naraku. The brothers flanked me on both sides and we pushed forward.

We were close enough for me to see the red on those devil eyes when I felt her...Kikyo…"No!"

"I told you not to interfere!"

That was the only warning Inuyasha received as Kikyo loosed her arrow. He howled.

"You idiot!"

Quicker than my senses could register Sesshoumaru was there. In an uncharacteristic act of sacrifice he had taken the arrow for Inuyasha. I ran to remove it from his chest. I tugged as the shaft of the arrow burned my skin. A pale clawed hand came up and grabbed my wrist.

"Leave it." Again he grazed my cheek with his knuckles. Turning his attention to Inuyasha. "Only she matters. Get her to Naraku."

"Brother."

"Now Inuyasha!" He roared.

Jagged purple stripes began to mar Inuyasha's face as his eyes began to bleed red. I stepped behind him as he crouched down, a signal for me to climb on his back. I gave Sesshoumaru a final glance as he closed his eyes and the rain poured down. I tilted my head to the sky, drops falling on my face. The Gods cried with me. I leaned forward to Inuyasha. "Go."

We took off in a burst of speed I had never felt from Inuyasha. Kikyo continued her volley, aiming and missing over and over again. All these years as a golem had soured her heart...or what was left of it. Inuyasha feted left then right, over and sliding under and around everything Kikyo could throw at us. I ignored everything else but Naraku. He would be mine before the sunset. I knew we could end this if we could just get to him. I leveled my arrow at him over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Just a little closer."

I nudged Inuyasha forward squeezing his sides with my thighs. My fingers edged back off the string, then nothing. We fell to the ground, Inuyasha and I tumbling over one another. Kanna? Where did she come from? She had absorbed and deflected Kikyo's tainted arrow. As Inuyasha lay gasping for breath he reached to gingerly weave his fingers in my hair.

"Ka-gome." He smiled, his hand dropped, and he was gone.

I broke.

I stood and turned to face Naraku, my face devoid of the emotional turmoil that at any moment might come up to strangle me. It was the calm before the turbulent storm that raged inside. Lifting my hand towards Kikyo I pulled with my purity, with my very being, and beckoned what little of my soul she still carried within her to return. I would no longer let her interfere, not again. As my soul left her body she returned to the ash and grave soil she came from.

Naraku's shock could be read on his face as I charged him with all I was worth. He called for Kanna to steal my soul. What a coward he was. I raked Tensegia, the sword that could not kill, across the Void demoness pushing my purity through it once again. She broke just like her mirror as it hit the ground. Now there were no detachments, no one else to sacrifice, just me and the devil.

Both hands on Tenseiga, energy pulsing, body on fire, I unleashed everything. The pain, the anger, the hatred for everything he had caused. The Sword of Heaven called to its brothers as they sang out in a destructive chorus, filling the sky with light. Energy flowed around me as I reached Naraku's disintegrating body. A floating head and a dangling jewel on a chain were all that was left.

I stretched my glowing hand out to cradle his ashen face. "It is done," was my simple statement as his face turned to ash. And blew away in the wind. I caught the purple-black orb in my hand, using the last of my energy to purify it.

In a last ditch effort I stumbled towards Inuyasha, dragging Tenseiga with me.

"Please!" I begged.

And Tenseiga shown with an ethereal light…

...as my world went dark.


	11. Released

Reliving everything left me on the edge of consciousness. I faded in and out, trying to concentrate. How did I get here? What was going on?

The ground began to tremble beneath me. The ice cracked and fell from the trees and the animals started to run in panic. My heart was racing, I didn't know how much more of this I could take. I could hear a rumble in the distance, rocks sliding and falling. The sky began to fill with black smoke. I looked around for its source trying, with no success, to stretch my power to feel for it.

Found it! NO! I could feel my eyes widen. The mountain, it was erupting. But, not in the fashion of a volcano. No, something was struggling to be released.

I could hear a shrill screeching high above, then something dropped right below the blackening skyline. I squinted my eyes in an attempt to focus more clearly on this new entity. The creature was winged...and massive… It's shape constantly shifted before my eyes, billowing in and out like it couldn't decide. I rubbed my eyes. This can't be right. But it continued to mold itself into shape.

As it grew closer I pushed myself to my hands and knees, straining to stand. I saw it fall from the sky and the ground trembled again. As it stood to its full height wispy, almost translucent wings unfurled and horns formed on its head and jaw. It flexed its fingers in towards its palms then flicked them out to reveal needle like claws. It craned its neck and tilted its head. It seemed to zero in on me and a chill went through me. It stared at me with hollow eyes, if you could call them that. White orbs that were still trying to form in black sockets. I wanted to scream, to run, to drag myself into the well and go home.

I watched it lift itself off the ground with its ghostly wings as my body gave out. I lay in the cold snow, unable to move.

...and i closed my eyes.

I could feel myself being lifted.

"I've got ya. You're safe." And then we were off. I could feel strong hands tighten under my knees and arms as I was pulled to a warm chest.

I opened blurry eyes and saw a familiar red. I shook my head. No that's not right. That can't be right. I looked up to the face of my savior.

"Inuyasha!" I half sobbed. "But how?"

He slanted his eyes down at me as he ran.

"Ya didn't think ya could get rid of me that easily did ya?"

I wanted to cry all over again. I couldn't believe it. He was here with me. Did that mean...the others? Where were they?

I was brought out of my reverie by the sound of something crashing through the woods behind us. I heard another crash, then a deafening roar. I looked over Inuyasha's shoulder as he flattened his ears at the sound. The creature was chasing us. It would raise up on its wings and lunge forward just to crash to the ground. It looked like it was struggling with its unformed wings, but it was still gaining on us.

"Damnit! Where is he?" Inuyasha grit out.

I continued to fade in and out. My powers refused to regenerate, I had pushed too far and our current situation was not helping the matter.

I felt us vear off to the right and I turned to look ahead. I could see the edge of a cliff and nothing more. I felt Inuyasha leap and then we were falling.

Inuyasha adjusted me flat against his body, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I brought my hands up to fist them in the back of his haori and buried my face in his chest, the fabric of our clothing billowing as we fell. At least we were together.

"Trust me." He said.

And I did…

...even as we plummeted towards the abyss.


	12. Safe

The water was cold and harsh, the suddenness of it causing me to gasp filling my lungs. I was sinking. It was peaceful. I was abruptly pulled to the surface. I was so tired, my head lolled to the side. Inuyashayi shook me and called my name frantically.

"Kagome!" It sounded so distant. I felt so cold. So very cold.

"Inuyasha!? What happened?" A familiar voice, a jangle. Miroku?

"Kagome!" Sango was at my side.

"I can't get her to wake up!" I felt hot tears fall on my face. "Please Kagome." Inuyasha begged.

"Come here slayer." Kouga.

"Oh, monk!" Ayame said tearfully.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I have them!" Jaken.

"Go to her." Sesshoumaru, always so controlled.

"Mama!" My eyes snapped open. I felt tiny hands on my face.

"Inuyasha, come." I felt him tentatively lay me on the moss covered ground as two tiny bodies lay down next to me. My heart soared. They are all alive. My babies, my loves. I felt my arms move, though i barely registered it. They wrapped around the children, pulling them close. I felt a single tear slip down my cheek into my hair. They were safe.

I could hear hushed voices I didn't know and a shuffling of feet.

"She is fading, we must go now." Said one.

"We need everyone out of the circle…" Another started.

"She could react violently." Finished a third.

"The children stay. They are in no danger." Was Sesshoumaru's reply.

Danger? What danger? How could they be?

Then the chanting started, voices overlapping. How many were there?

The children and i slowly began to lift off the ground enveloped in blue. It was so warm. I reached out with my senses to touch the tendrils of power that surrounded us. I welcomed them, embraced them. Just as the power surged out from my body on the battlefield, I felt it return just as quickly. We began to lower to the ground, but instead were cradled in the arms of two brother. They knelt and sat me against a mossy boulder.

I looked up and around. They were all here and safe. I reached out to the brothers. Fingers fluttering over places where arrows should be. Not even the fabric of their haori's were pierced. Sango stood with Hiraikotsu at her back and Kohaku by her side, her arm wrapped around his waist protectively. Kouga stood by her side, arms crossed and toothy smirk on his lips.

Ayame was leaned into Miroku until he turned her my way.

"Kagome! It worked! They did it!"

"Of course it worked. Did not Lord Sesshoumaru say it would!?" Jaken puffed his little chest out as if to say his Lord was never wrong. He held the reigns of Ah-Un as they shuffled their feet, dancing for me.

But there was someone missing. "Mew." "There you are Kirara!" I said excitedly. The tiny two-tail was trailing under my raised knees.

I smiled up at them then noticed the three young priestesses that bowed before me.

"Greetings my Lady. We are humbled by your presence." They said in unison.

"Um...hello." Was all my fuzzy brain could form. I looked to Inuyasha and then Sesshoumaru, but it would be Jaken who answered.

"This most humble and loyal retainer of my Lord brought these…"he waved a hand towards the priestesses, "because of the creature. They helped you return."

I felt my brow furrow. I knew exactly what he was talking about. That...thing that came after Inuyasha and I.

I opened my mouth to begin to verbalize all the questions in my mind, but the raise of Sesshoumaru's brow stopped me. His message of _later_ was loud and clear. I turned my attention to the next mystery at hand.

"Everyone's here! But how? I saw…" I didn't want to finish that.

"It is a mystery to us as well. Perhaps Tenseiga?" Miroku pondered.

Did it grant my request? The evidence was right in front of me. Or perhaps the jewel? It was nowhere to be seen.

Ba-bum

As if it knew i was thinking about it. I could feel the pull inside my body.

Ba-bum

Tenseiga pulsed at Sesshoumaru's hip.

"It was Tenseiga aided by the jewel. I can feel it!" My hand flew to the scar at my side. The jewel is home...safe.


	13. Tales

We had much to discuss, Naraku's demise, the three swords, what I had seen by the well…the snow. As we settled in around a fire in Kaede's village I recalled everything to my friends. I told them how I had used Tenseiga, how it called to its brothers, and how they combined with my own spiritual power to end Naraku. I told them I woke up alone at the well, which only brought more questions. In the end we decided it must have been the will of the jewel to get me somewhere it deemed safe.

All eyes were on me as i told them about the creature that erupted from the mountain and filled the sky with smoke. When I started to describe its features Sesshoumaru interrupted me.

"Enenra."

"What?"

"It is called an Enenra. Father battled one. I believe it is the same."

"Excuse me Lord Sesshoumaru, but how can you be certain they are the same?" Miroku spoke the question on everyone's minds.

"It did not...linger, in my presence. And the snow.

"That's what happened to it!" Everyone again turned their attention to me and my outburst. I could feel a blush creeping in my cheeks from the stares. "Inuyasha was carrying me. I looked over his shoulder and say the En...Enem…"

"Enenra."

"Right, that thing chasing us. It was gaining, I saw the cliff, Inuyasha jumped, and well you guys know the rest. I assume it sensed you Sesshoumaru and left. But why? And what does it have to do with the snow?"

Inuyasha slapped the side of his neck. "Damn flea!"

"Oh my! Master Inuyasha, I was merely having a snack after such a long trip."

"Yeah, what do ya want Myoga?"

"To answer Lady Kagome's question! I heard the beast had awakened. I'm so glad you're all ok. I feared the worst."

Sango chimed in. "Why is that Myoga? It's not like other powerful beings haven't shown up before. Remember Mynomaru and Princess Kaguya?"

"The Enenra is different Lady Sango. It was sealed by the Great Dog General and the Great White Wolf almost 700 years ago."

"Ya, so what's Sesshoumaru got to do with all that?" Questioned Kouga.

"Well you see, the seal only lasts as long as a blood heir lives. With the death of the last three heirs it is safe to assume the seal disintegrated releasing the Enenra from its capture."

"Three?" Inuyasha straightened, ears perking up. "My old man…" He trailed off.

"No Master Inuyasha. The Great Dog General only sired two pups. But the Great White Wolf had a single living heir. A granddaughter to be precise."

"Grandpa?" Ayame asked.

"Yes Mistress, your grandfather was the Great White Wolf. Your grandfather and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father were two of the four Cardinal Lords of Japan. They combined their strength and their armies to destroy the Enenra, but in the end it was too powerful. The Enenra is an ancient creature, one that came forth with the birth of the mountains. It was a powerful mist that resided around them and lived peacefully. This all changed when some travelers climbed the mountain into the mist. They became lost and never returned. The villagers blamed the Enenra for its missing kin and sought out a powerful priestess to dispel the entity from the mountains."

"So the Enenra wasn't the aggressor? Just a victim of a misunderstanding?" Asked Sango.

"That's correct, but ever since that day the Enenra has terrified travelers to the mountain or those who seek to live near it. It destroyed many villages, both human and demon alike. The four Cardinal Lords eventually reached an agreement, that the Enenra needed to be stopped."

"Why not just stay away from the mountain Master Flea?" Asked Rin.

"Ah! You see young one, as the years passed, the Enenra continued to grow and spread through the lands. It's hatred for most every creature began turning its soul. It called all manner of nasty beast and evil human to its side. An alliance of such had to be stopped. This alliance also explains the snow."

"One of the allies of the Enenra is the Snow Onna. It was fortunate Inuyasha arrived in time. She was slowly freezing your body. You were too weak for your powers to regenerate. She would have killed you." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, Lady Kagome. The Snow Onna does not move quickly and can only spread her aura of destruction over a sparse area, but it can be devastating." Added Myoga.

Myoga continued into the night telling the heroic tale of his Master and the Great White Wolf as they battled night and day with the Enenra. He told us about the Fox Lord of the East and the Dragon Lady of the South and how they led the four armies against those of the Enenra.

Everyone was enthralled with the retelling of a battle that happened even before the birth of Sesshoumaru. The great Lord himself brimmed with pride at his sires deeds.

"So you see, with the beast being sealed for so long it still fears the heirs of the Western and Northern Lords and for now we have the advantage. It will take time, but i am certain it will regain its strength and begin recruiting allies...And with that I take my leave." Myoga made a move to jump away.

"You ain't going anywhere flea!" Inuyasha pinched the cowardly flea between two clawed finger tips. "Ya still ain't told us how to defeat the thing."

"Yes, another seal would be a futile attempt to delay the inevitable." Said Sesshoumaru in agreement. "How long do we have before it is at full strength?"

"I would say by the next Lunar Rainbow. If not sooner."

"The Lunar Rainbow! But that's less than…" Ayame looked to the moon then back at us, "six months from now!"

"Wouldn't that give us plenty of time?" I asked.

"Under normal circumstances, yes, but even the combined strength of the Four Cardinal Lords was not enough to bring it down the last time. I fear time is not our ally." Myoga said.

"Jaken." Stated Sesshoumaru.

"Yes Master?"

"Send emissaries to the South and the East."

"And what shall they say my Lord?"

"Tell them to meet at my shiro in the West. Tell them to ready their armies. Tell them Enenra returns."


	14. Sneaky

It was obvious Sesshoumaru's wish was Jaken's command because Sesshoumaru had no more answered the question than Jaken mounted Ah-Un and took to the sky. I watched as Jaken disappeared into the night. I could hear him urging Ah-Un on. Sesshoumaru was not a patient Lord.

"We leave at dawn," was Sesshoumaru's simple statement. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Rin and Shippou rose, went straight to my bag, and started digging. I raised one questioning eyebrow as they pulled out the mat and blanket to bring to me. Apparently I was going to bed.

"Dawn will be here quick, so we should all go to bed." Rin said, eyeballing the entirety of the group. I wasn't sure, but I would have sweared Sesshoumaru smiled. Sneaky dog, using Rin to get his way.

We all bedded down by the fire. One big pack of misfit toys. Ayame and Kouga had sent their armies home. They would need to rest and recuperate from their recent battle. Many had mates and pups to return to as well.

Ayame sighed. "I sent them home only to call them back."

"At least they will have time to be with their loved ones. I know that is what I would want." Explained Miroku.

"Yeah, you're probably right. It's better that way, I guess." She replied. She shrugged her shoulders, obviously not completely convinced.

As I lay there, the fire dying down and the sounds of the night coming alive my eyes slanted towards Ayame eyeing Miroku. The girl couldn't have been more obvious, to me anyways. Miroku on the other hand, was completely oblivious.

"Men…" I mumbled under my breath. Golden eyes slanted my way. Stupid demon hearing.

As dawn broke I surveyed my group. Nothing was amiss, but something was definitely going on. It looked as if our demon companions were up to something. Sneaky demons. Water had been retrieved, fish was cooking over the fire, and there were assorted berries in a basket, all waiting for us.

I left the children on my mat and went to wake Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku.

"What in the devil is going on?" Miroku asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked. Sango and Miroku looked at me with blank stares.

"Uh, Kohaku could you get Rin and Shippou ready please?" He nodded as he walked off.

"They are showing interest." I leaned in and whispered.

"Interest in what?" Miroku asked straight faced. I almost fell over. Seriously?

"In you." I almost yelled. I felt four pairs of demon eyes on my back. I leaned in closer. "I believe you would call it courting."

Miroku turned red in the face as his eyes darted to a smiling Ayame and Sango's hands flew to her heart.

"Are you sure?" She frantically whispered.

"Very." I said. "The gifts, the protectiveness, the sly glances. Surely you guys have noticed." Both shook their heads with a definitive no. Oblivious. "Well, now you know. What you do with the information is up to you."

I went to sit down and enjoy my breakfast before we set off. Inuyasha took a seat beside me.

"How do ya like the fish? Me and Sesshoumaru went down to the stream this morning."

"Oh, it's great! Thank you!" Then it dawned on me. I sat straight up, almost choking on the very fish we were just talking about. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru went to the stream? My left eye twitched involuntarily.

...Oh my.


	15. Intentions

We packed quickly. I saddled my bag onto Kirara's back as we said our goodbyes to Kaede. As i turned to leave the village Inuyasha knelt before me and motioned with his head for me to hop on. I put my arms around Inuyasha's neck as he lifted me off the ground. I turned shocked eyes to Kouga, who was making the same motion to Sango.

"Come on slayer. We'll make better time this way."

"Uh…" Sango blushed. "I can just ride Kirara. It's fine really." She put her hands up in front of her as she backed up to Kirara who already carried Miroku, Kohaku, Shippou, and Rin.

"Nonsense Sango." Miroku started. "Kirara already carries four and since Kouga so graciously offered…"

"But what about Hiraikotsu?"

"I've got it." Ayame said as she snatched it from Sango's grasp, winking at Kouga. I watched Sango, red faced, step up to Kouga. He lifted her up and we were off, headed towards Sesshoumaru's shiro in the west.

I hid my face in Inuyasha's haori and stifled a laugh.

"What's up Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Didn't you see that?" He shrugged. "Miroku and Ayame were helping Kouga out. She'll never stand a chance."

We still had a days travel before we would arrive in the west so we found a nice clearing, thankfully near a hot springs, to make camp. Once we had everything set up, the girls and I excused ourselves to make good use of the hot springs. Shippou decided he was now "too big" to bathe with the women so he stayed behind.

When everyone was in and relaxed we began doting on Rin. She was now 15 years old, but she still enjoyed the attention she got from Sango and I. Ayame just added to the affection.

We talked and gossiped until our fingers looked like prunes. Ayame made her intentions clear about Miroku, Sango was teased about Kouga, and just as we were about to leave, I got cornered.

"So Kagome, what are your intentions with the brothers?" Ayame asked.

I shifted my eyes to Rin and raised my eyebrows to make a point. "What do you mean intentions?" I gritted through my teeth.

Both women nodded in understanding, not in front of Rin. All I needed was her to repeat something inadvertently to Sesshoumaru. I loved the girl but she didn't know the meaning of discreet. Besides, how could I fully know my own intentions if I didn't understand theirs.

Rin skipped along ahead into the clearing where the men, again, were up to something. Each had something in their hands, save Shippou who was already chasing lightning bugs with Rin, and Kohaku who sat silently brushing Kirara's fur. As we made our approach the intentions were made clear. Miroku was accepting Ayame's suit and Sango and I were being asked.

Sango looked and began shifting around in the sleeve of her kimono. She pulled out a small drawstring bag and emptied the contents into her hand. There were several small items including a small ocean shell. She held onto it as she put the other items back in and tucked the bag back into her sleeve. I watched her straighten her back and square her shoulders as she walked towards Kouga, both hands holding on the shell like her life depended on it. She handed Kouga the shell and began to explain its importance.

"I have this from happier times with my family. We were called to help handle a pack of aggressive sea dragons in a village on the coast. It was late when we finished the job and made camp by the sea. I collected several shells, but have lost the others along my travels. This is the last one. I know it's not much…"

Kouga looked from the shell in his palm to Sango's hopeful eyes. He tucked the shell into his fur waist band then gently took her hands in his.

"It's perfect." He said, looking into her eyes.

He offered his arm and guided her to their place next to Ayame and Miroku.

Then it was my turn…

And all eyes were on me.


	16. Wait

I wasn't completely sure of what to do. I knew some of the canine courting rituals, but this was way out of my area of expertise. Sango could sense my obvious discomfort with a crowd and the intimate situation i was in.

"My, I think it would be lovely to take a stroll, don't you agree Miroku?" She said. Kouga rose and offered his hand to her.

"Ah, yes Sango. Hasn't Tsukiyomi presented us with a beautiful night." Was Miroku's reply as he gathered up the kids and ushered them along. Offering his arm to Ayame they headed towards the edge of the clearing.

"You too Kohaku." Sango grabbed her brother by the hand and pulled.

I watched as they disappeared into the edge of the forest.

"I'm not quite sure I understand." I said as I walked towards the brothers.

"Ah, c'mon Kagome." Inuyasha's blush was spreading across his cheeks. "You know enough about demons to know what this means."

"No, I understand this would be the beginning of a courtship ritual, but I don't understand you and Sesshoumaru.

"Is this not common practice where you are from?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Heh, no it's actually outlawed in a lot of places."

"Ah, so it would seem you need time to consider this...proposal." He more stated than questioned.

"Yeah, it's not exactly anything I would expect. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha's ears dropped a bit. "I still want you to have this." He opened his clasped hands to offer me his gift. "Ya know I don't have a lot to offer you, but what I got is yours."

It was the sacred beads. I had taken them off years ago. I honestly thought he had thrown them out. I had no idea Inuyasha was sentimental. He had restrung several of them on a ribbon small enough to wear on a wrist. I then noticed he had a matching one on his left wrist.

"They connected us from the beginning. I just thought…" I could tell he was losing his nerve. He began to lower his outstretched hand.

"Inuyasha," I whispered. "I love it." His ears swiveled to me.

"I know you gotta think about all this." He said as the corner of his mouth tensed. "But, will ya wear it until you decide?"

I slipped the beads onto my wrist. "Of course." I said smiling at him.

Inuyasha stepped away and took his seat next to the fire as Sesshoumaru stepped forward.

Sesshoumaru's gift threw me completely off. When he opened his hand it was a small origami turtle made of cloth. Upon closer inspection I realized that I recognized this particular cloth. He had cut his obi to craft it.

"This is a symbol." He said. I shook my head. I didn't understand.

"A symbol of what?" I asked.

"Protection." He laid the small turtle in the palm of my hand. "Regardless of your decision, the promise is still there." He turned and took his place next to his brother.

I could hear the others voices as they neared camp and I tucked the little turtle into the collar of my hakui. I walked towards the brothers and they made a space between them for me.

Sesshoumaru sat straight backed, eyes focused into the darkness. "We are timeless. We will wait." I stared into the fire. My future running through my mind.

I woke the next morning wondering if everything was a dream. The weight of the sacred beads on my wrist dispelled that thought quickly. My hand went to my chest. I sighed in relief, the little turtle was still tucked under my collar.

Camp was packed up and Sango took her place on Kouga's back. Miroku and Kohaku climbed onto Kirara along with my bag. Inuyasha stopped Rin and Shippou as they were about to climb on as well. He leaned down to whisper something my hearing could not catch and nodded towards Sesshoumaru. I turned just in time to see him nod back. Inuyasha turned, but not to me, and Rin climbed onto his back. Shippou jumped onto his shoulder as he stood.

For a moment I thought he was angry with me until Rin and Shippou smiled at me. Then I got it. He was showing me that he could be a protector of any children we might have in the future or in his case, pups. I smiled and made a move to ride Kirara as well, but noticed Sesshoumaru's breastplate and bone armor were already in my place. I turned to voice my concerns to Sesshoumaru, but he was standing right there. He turned his back to me and crouched low just as Inuyasha did for Rin a moment ago. He moved his length of silver hair over his shoulder and when I didn't take a step forward he looked over his shoulder.

"Kagome." Was the single word that shook me from my stupor. As Sesshoumaru rose he adjusted me on his back, I assumed he was not accustomed to carrying someone this way. I could feel the warmth of him radiating through the silk of his kimono. I laid my head on his shoulder and watched Inuyasha with the children. I knew then what my answer would be, but I had questions that needed answering first. Sango caught my eye from her place on Kouga's back and she offered me a hopeful smile.

Maybe we all could find happiness.


	17. Welcome

On the outskirts of Sesshoumaru's shiro we slowed to a crawl. I didn't even think about it before, it was an actual village. I could hear the jumble of voices and the laughter of children just like any other village.

"Welcome home my Lord!" Was the shout from the top of the rock barrier wall protecting the village. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and sat me on my feet. Inuyasha and Kouga following suit as Miroku and Kohaku stepped off Kirara.

We could hear shouts of "Our Lord returns" from behind the wall as the gates opened. The village was amazing. Dog demons in yukata welcomed us once inside. They were stunning. The different lineages could be seen all around. There were as many colors of dogs as there were hues of yukata, but not another Silver.

Sesshoumaru offered his arm to me as Inuyasha fell in step behind us.

"Are you and Inuyasha the only Silver dogs?" I asked.

"There is one other. My mother." Was his answer.

The villages hustle and bustle stopped as we made our way towards the center of the village where his Shiro rose from the ground. All bowed to their Lord as we passed, but I could hear the whispering.

"Is it her?

"The Shikon priestess?" 

"She's the one who brought down that filth."

"The slayer of Naraku!"

I could feel the blush creeping into my cheeks.

"Do not feel embarrassed. They speak the truth." Sesshoumaru stated.

I turned back to see Inuyasha beaming with pride. I turned and straightened my back, lifting my chin a bit. I can do this!

As we entered his shiro we were greeted by his personal guard. A row of Blue dog demons stood on either side of the front hall. Their look was almost mesmerizing. Pale blue hair lay in a plat down the center of each dogs back, a slash of pale silver lined their right cheek bone, and their eyes...that same golden hue that seemed to be lineage for all dog demons. And all those eyes were on me.

Sesshoumaru barked and they all came to attention. The soft shuffle of leather boots, the chink of armor, and the shrill tang of swords being drawn echoed down the hall.

"Why were they not brought into the fight with Naraku?" I whispered.

"They were a contingency. If we were to fail they would protect the West. It must not fall." Sesshoumaru answered.

I could hear the whispers of Kouga and Sango. I turned to see her looking around in awe at the beauty of the shiro.

"Kouga, why don't the wolf tribes have villages like this? And shiros?" Sango asked.

"Once we did, but that was hundreds of years ago. It was when The Great White Wolf led us. My grandfather told me of a dispute between him and his younger brother."

"So the tribe split?"

"Yeah, there are four separate tribes now. My tribe, the Northern Hills, has stayed loyal to the Northern Mountains just as the Northern Lake tribe has. The Northern Plains though...those bastards don't believe The Great White Wolf was the true Lord of the North even though he was the only wolf to be able to take hold and sustain his true form. The Northern Plains decided to follow the younger brother instead. "

"Oh, I didn't realize the politics that were involved in tribal situations."

I watched Inuyasha's ears swivel to hear the story of the two brothers. I wondered if he was drawing parallels between himself and his brother. I hoped all that was in the past now.

We came to a large central room that housed a low table with ink and bamboo brushes as well as what looked like hundreds of scrolls. An elderly Red dog demon in a long green robe with billowing sleeves looked to be sorting and cataloging a handful of scrolls. He quietly mumbled to himself, huffed, and ran a clawed hand through dark red hair.

"Akaseji!" Rin ran forward to wrap her arms around his waist. He turned in her grasp to place a hand on her head.

"Young mistress. It is a welcome morning to have you here."

"I have missed you!"

He simply smiled down at her and turned his attention to us.

"Welcome home my lord. I heard of your great victory."

"The victory belongs to another."

"My lord?"

"I did not defeat the half demon. The praise falls to Higurashi."

"This young one?" He asked as he gestured towards me. "Come Higurashi, I must feel this strength."

"Damn fool." Inuyasha muttered.

I stepped forward as a flair of demon aura surrounded me. My own spiritual energy rose to answer it, rebuffing the unfamiliar demon's energy. I heard a squeak from behind me and spun around to see Shippou shrinking down from the expanding aura of the dog demon. My spiritual energy rose further, pressing the demon aura down, the energy lifting my hair to flutter around me. I pressed further until the aura dissipated and Shippou relaxed.

"Amazing." He breathed. "Its as if the energy is connected to her emotions, to her very soul."

"That was our conclusion as well." Miroku stated as he stepped forward. Bowing reverently he continued. "It seems that her abilities manifest themselves most prominently when those she cares for are in danger."

"Ah yes Master Monk, do you have first hand experience with this?" Akaseji asked.

"Indeed. I have traveled with our lady priestess for some time now. I would be more that happy to continue this conversation if you wish."

The Red dog turned to Sesshoumaru, his expression questioning.

"You may take your leave Akaseji." Sesshoumaru waved a hand dismissively.

"Thank you my lord." He bowed and gestured towards the door to Miroku who turned to look hopefully at Ayame.

"Would you care to accompany us my lady? I believe you would find enjoyment in this discussion."

Ayame smiled and took Miroku's outstretched hand as they walked out of the door and down the hall to another room.

Miroku and Ayame had no more stepped through the hallway door when Jaken came running in, stumbling then tripping over the Nintojo.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Correspondence has been sent and the Lord of the South and the Lady of the East have answered!" He ran forward with two scrolls clutched in his tiny green fingers. When he reached Sesshoumaru he went to his knees and bowed his head. With both hands he raised the scrolls above his head and allowed the Nintojo to fall to the floor.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru said as he took the scrolls. "Take your leave and send for Kuroshinju. I have much to discuss with her."

Minutes ticked by as my feet moved of their own accord towards the scrolls on the wall. Never had i seen so much history and literature at my fingertips. I touched a small scroll tentatively and it rolled into my hand. On the front there was a small seal, a pink crescent moon. I rubbed my thumb over the wax seal and it started to glow and thrum. The pulse matching the beating of my now erratic heart.

I turned to Sesshoumaru to inquire about the scrolls contents, but before I could get the words out a female Black dog demon came into the room.

"You sent for me my lord?" She questioned as she bowed, her long black hair sweeping across the floor.

"The Enenra has returned. There will be a gathering of the Four Cardinal Lords in a weeks time. Prepare the village."

"Yes my lord." She quickly rose, but as she turned to leave her eyes caught mine and they widened in surprise. She squeaked and took a step back as her hand flew to her chest. "The Shikon Priestess." She whispered. "The prophecy is true."


	18. Full

The next week flew by without a hitch. Preparations were made, strategy was discussed, and betrothals progressed. But there was still the question of that damnable prophecy that no one would speak to me about and that scroll that had been quickly put away after Kuroshinju's quiet outburst. More sneaky dogs!

Sango and Kouga continued to get closer. I would see her stealing glances at him during the evening meal and I would catch him watching her during her tactical training in the courtyard. Whenever she would take down one of Sesshoumaru's soldiers he would beam and whenever he would tend to one of the MANY pups in the village I would see a wistful look on her face. I had so much to make my heart full now.

Ayame and Miroku were moving along beautifully as well. Regardless of the alluring demonesses he was now surrounded by daily, his eyes rarely left Ayame. And, astonishingly, his hands refrained from gracing the bottom of Ayame...or anyone else for that matter. They spent every waking hour together discussing everything from Buddhism, to folklore, to village politics. Topics that were not typical date material in my time, but to see how animated they were just discussing the basic topics you would think they were planning their future. And maybe they were. Once I overheard Ayame talking to him about pack dynamics and pups. A worried expression came over his face as she talked about half-demon pups and how they were rare. I could tell he was concerned that any future children they would have would be treated like Inuyasha had been. He quickly redirected the conversation to ask her about the myth of the wind elemental and its influence on the wolf tribes. Little did any of us know...it wasn't a myth.

Even with the worry for the future, just the thought that happiness was right there within their grasp made my heart swell to the brim. I was watching my family grow and expand to include others I cared for and I couldn't help the smile that would creep in every time I saw the couples together. But what came next made my heart almost burst.

On the evening of the sixth day since our arrival I went to meet everyone for our nightly meal, but when I arrived only Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were present.

"We got something else planned for tonight." Inuyasha said as he walked towards me, taking my hand. "Come with us."

We walked out of the dining hall and as we got closer to the entrance of the shiro I could hear the sounds of many voices all jumbling together. I looked back to Sesshoumaru for a clue, but i only received a raised eyebrow. Inuyasha slide the rice paper door open and I could now see the happenings in the courtyard.

Dog demons danced and sang around a large fire pit as meat roast on a spit. In the middle of it all Rin and Shippou sat grinning ear to ear.

"I accept." They called out in unison.

Accept what? What were my darlings talking about? As i shook the thoughts from my head I felt small arms encircle my waist.

"Rin? What is it?" I asked.

Inuyasha answered before she could form the words. "We asked the runts for permission to court their mom."

"Our wish was only to please you. Have we earned your favor?" Sesshoumaru said, gesturing to the festivities.

"Oh! This….this is for me?"

He nodded in affirmation. "Indeed."

I couldn't believe all of this was for me. The planning must have taken days and from the looks of things the entire village was here.

"How?" I questioned.

"The village was more than happy to be part of it! You really seemed to impress 'em." Inuyasha answered.

"Of course she did! Who wouldn't love mama?" Shippou said as he threw himself into my arms.

The festivities continued into the late evening hours. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks from the sake when Inuyasha walked up to me and took my hands.

"Are you happy?" He asked looking deep into my eyes.

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes. "My heart is over full." I said as I leaned in to touch my forehead to his.

"Hmph. Good." He said. I could almost FEEL that cocky smirk of his, but before I could say anything his lips were on mine. That was when the dam erupted and the tears fell.

"About damn time." I heard Kouga mumble.

I could vaguely hear the song and music, the chattering of the crowd. It was all just background noise as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I could feel his fingers delicately running through my hair. He pulled back, blushing furiously, and looked at me. Tears streamed down his face and I placed my hand over his heart. He smiled and nodded at my unspoken question...Overfull.

Inuyasha stayed by my side the entire evening. His hand clasped mine like a lifeline, his fingers threaded through mine. He was laughing and singing along as folk tunes were sung to the moon. The ashamed boy I first met had been replaced with a confident young man right before my eyes. There was no longer a sibling rivalry over a perceived slight, no longer an unfounded jealousy with a wolf demon, just pure Inuyasha.

As the chill crept into the night he pulled me into his lap next to the fire.

"You don't understand how much this night means to me Kagome." He whispered into my ear.

I could feel the blush on my cheeks. His words, his warmth, his closeness...it was almost too much.

"I don't know what you mean." I said softly.

"It's more than I can explain. With you I'm just...better. And being like this…" he squeezed me lightly to emphasize his point, "it's more than i imagined i would ever have. Thank you for that."

I snuggled in closer to his chest and thread my fingers through his.

"I feel that way too. That I'm just better with you."

We sat like that for some time when i heard a rustling next to us. Sesshoumaru came into my line of vision with Rin and Shippou in tow.

"The children wish to tell their mother good night." He said as he offered a hand to me. I took it and stood before him. I wrapped my arms around Rin and Shippou and kissed their foreheads.

"Come on runts." Inuyasha said as he stood. "I'll take care of ya."

Rin took Inuyasha's hand and Shippou jumped to his shoulder, throwing a wave and a smile towards me.

"G'Night!" They both yelled in unison.

"Good night my loves." I waved back.

Now without InuYasha's warmth i could feel the sting of the cool night.

"Come Kagome." Sesshoumaru waved me over to where he had placed his moko-moko on the ground next to the fire. "Sit with me."

I sat in the warmth of the fur, staring into the fire as my thoughts wandered.

"Have you thought any more of our proposal." He finally asked.

"I have." I told him.

"Have you reached a decision? You seem to accept Inuyasha's suit. Will you accept mine?"

"I have questions before i can answer that."

"Continue."

"You say this is a normal thing…"

"It is. My father's brother was also the mate of my mother."

"So does that mean that you have other half siblings?"

"I would have, had he not died very young. Inuyasha is the only other heir."

"I see."

"Is there another concern you have?"

"Actually, yes. Do males typically take another mate as well?"

"No, father was an anomaly." He paused to turn and look at me. "We would have no other. You would be our life." He raised his hand to softly cup my cheek. "Understand this Kagome. My emotions are not on the surface as Inuyasha's are. Affection and demonstrating such affection are not something I am familiar with. Though for you...I will try."

And in that moment I saw more emotion in his eyes than I could ever have hoped for. The slight hitch in his voice conveyed more to me than the words and sentiments he declared. I lifted my hand to his, keeping it on my cheek as i pressed into his hand and smiled. I looked up at him, hoping to convey everything through my eyes and two simple words.

"I understand."


	19. Arrival

The next morning the village was abuzz with excitement. Soon the village would be thrumming with the power of the Four Cardinal Lords and their armies.

As the sun crested I could sense an enormous power heading in our direction.

"The Blue Lady approaches!" was the shout from the guard tower.

Everyone looked to the sky as a great white and grey dragon descended from above the clouds. Blue flames licked at its feet and an icy white mist floated around it. As the dragon came closer I heard a gasp from behind me.

"The Mizo no on'na. I thought she was simply a myth." Miroku breathed as his eyes grew wide. "Lady Ayame, can you see her? Are the legends true?"

Ayame focused on the demoness riding on the back of the dragon and nodded in affirmation. "She brings the sea with her."

The dragon landed in the center of the courtyard. That's when I could see what Ayame had meant. What I had thought was a billowing kimono of whites and blues turned out to be her control of a water elemental. It shifted and billowed around the demoness. Under the elemental's cover I could make out a black chest piece and white hakama. Her nose and mouth were covered in a sheer veil and atop her head sat a crown of horns.

I barely noticed when Sesshoumaru stepped forward to greet her and offer his hand as she stepped from her mount. They made their greetings in a tongue I had never heard and he returned to my side.

A ball of light erupted from the chest of the dragon and before I could blink, a beautiful pale demon stood in its place.

"My lady." He said to the demoness as he removed the veil from her face. Her red eyes focused on his black ones as she breathed a mist onto his face. He closed his eyes and breathed in then returned the action.

I turned a questioning look to Sesshoumaru.

"Intimacy for dragons is...complex. He is her mate, but she is the Lady of the East. She was the first and only heir of her father and would not submit her rule to another. He is of a lower station, but their bond has lasted almost a millennium."

"Is that why she rode on his back? Because he is...lower?" I questioned.

"No, female dragons generally do not have wings. Tsubasamizu uses her elemental to form wings, but it does take its toll. Korishita takes the burden for her." He answered.

Realization hit me then. All those times Inuyasha, and now Sesshoumaru, had carried me it was to space me the burden of the hard travels we had. More and more I realized just how I had been cared for and how I had taken it for granted.

Tsubasamizu and her mate were soon joined by their people. Hundreds of demonesses came down from the clouds atop the backs of their mates, along with one lone dragon. His body was a mix of steely blue and icy white. As he landed, his body began to glow and a handsome young demon stood before us.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! My son, Aisuuingu, Prince of the East!" Tsubasamizu said with a sweep of her hand.

Her son bowed low to the Western Lord. "I am honored," was his simple greeting. As he rose from the bow his attention diverted from Sesshoumaru. I followed his line of sight to where Rin was standing, currently engaged in conversation with Kohaku.

Oh no, no, no...she's much too young for this kind of attention! I turned back to level a stare at the young prince and let my spiritual energy ebb out slowly. I watched as he quickly straightened and looked in my direction. Ah ha! Caught! He opened his mouth to speak and I raised an eyebrow. The words never came and he took his place between his mother and father.

Crisis temporarily averted.


	20. Papa

As the sun began to set, a shout was again heard from the guard tower. A fox mage and giant stone fox were at the gate. The guards opened the front gates and the young fox stepped through.

He was dressed in a green hooded robe that drug the ground behind him as he walked, yet was meticulously clean. Large fox ears caused the hood to billow out to accommodate them. His kimono was white and his hakama the color of the very ground he stood upon. At his waist he wore a green and gold obi. He carried no weapon other than a staff in his hands, the tip gnarled and spiraled around a perfect egg shaped gemstone with pink striations, which I would later find out was feldspar.

Sesshoumaru again stepped forward as he did with Tsubasamizu. The Fox Lord was very animated, his eyes sparkling as he spoke with Sesshoumaru. He gestured wildly, causing his hood to fall and reveal a shock of copper hair, strands splayed this way and that. My attention was averted when I felt a small spike of demonic energy at my side. When I looked down I realized my son was near tears.

"Shippou? What's wrong love?" I knelt down so we were eye to eye.

"He-he looks like papa."

"Oh honey." I gathered him into my arms. "I'm so sorry."

We had now gathered the attention of the Fox Lord.

"Shippou?! How can this be?!" He said. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he sniffed and prodded Shippou with his nose.

Shippou sniffled and began to sob at the invasion.

"Who are you to him?!" I demanded.

"I am the younger brother of the younger brother of his honorable father."

I held Shippou tightly against me and looked to Sesshoumaru.

"You will explain this." Sesshoumaru said to the young Lord.

"Gladly," he said, "but first…" He slammed his staff into the ground and with a loud pop the stone fox exploded into hundreds of fox demons and demonesses dressed in every color of kimono nature could create. Each carrying a staff, bow, or katana and all bearing the mark of their lord, the outline of a single leaf, on the back of their right hand.

"Now, if we could return to your shiro I would be happy to explain all." The Fox Lord said as he dispersed his peoples to mingle among the dogs and dragons.


	21. Memories

We all took our seats in the dining hall as the Fox Lord began his telling.

"My older brother, Moriagaruhi, was set to inherit the South from our father. He had been trained since birth to become a lord, but just prior to his ceremony he disappeared. The responsibility fell to me. Many years later I heard of a fox with great magic in the West."

"Papa!" Shippou chimed in from his position on my lap.

"That's right nephew. It was your father. He left to mate your mother. He had found love and chased after it. I met your beautiful mother and the bundle in her arms." He smiled down at my son. "She told me they had named you Shippou after our great and terrible father."

"Why were you surprised to see Shippou?" I asked.

"Word reached me months after the death of my brother and his mate. I was told his son was not to be found. The countryside was searched for any sign of life. I assumed the worst."

I chewed on my lip, thinking about how my interference had kept Shippou from his family.

"My lady, if you are believing that keeping Shippou and raising him as your own was a mistake...do not. You could not have known of his family...Shippou had no knowledge of his family or his heritage. Father was terribly upset his eldest son would not continue the legacy and so Moriagaruhi kept his past life a secret. You are as mush family as I."

I shook my head in understanding and smiled to the Fox Lord. Shippou may not have been with his biological family, but we loved him just the same.

The rest of the evening went on with Asanohono regaling us with stories of him and his brother as young princes in the South. I could tell from the change in Shippou's demeanor he was put at ease hearing of his father. We sat for several hours listening to the memories of his childhood and being entertained by his magic.

On occasion I would see the Lord's eye drift to observe another at the table, sometimes interrupting his magic and causing him to falter. I tried, unsuccessfully, to see who had caught the eye of the young Lord. There were several young Dog Demonesses who had wondered in to see what the awe and laughter was all about. It wasn't until our evening was interrupted did I finally catch on.

Moon light beamed through the uppermost window in the shiro, the light bouncing off the wall catching the attention of many. But not the Lord, not me, and not...Kohaku! I looked from the Lord, to the young man, and back again. Really? I narrowed my eyes as they darted back and forth, I could work with this. My thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a familiar sound.

...a howling chorus of wolves.


	22. Begin

Kouga and Ayame were the first to their feet.

"The Northern Tribes are here." Ayame said.

"All four of them." Kouga grumbled. "Are you ready?" He looked to Ayame questioningly

"I will fight to keep my grandfathers claim." She answered.

We all rushed to the shiro door. As it was opened hundreds of wolves dressed in white, brown, red, and black pelts were before us. A Red wolf demoness and a Black wolf demon stepped forward from the mass of wolves.

"I am Reddoreiku, Prince of the Northern Tribe of the Lake." The Red demoness said before bowing.

"And I am Kuroiyurei, Prince of the Northern Tribe of the Plains." The Black demon said sneering towards Ayame, then bowing towards Sesshoumaru.

Well, this should be fun. I remembered Kouga telling me of the dispute the Plains Tribe had over the rightful ruler of the wolf demons.

The two wolf demons rose and rejoined their respective tribes. In the courtyard now stood foxes, dogs, dragons, and wolves. Sesshoumaru looked over the mass of demons who currently resided within the walls of his domain. With a bark he called his soldiers to snap to. A high yip was heard and the fox mages slammed their staffs to the ground in response. A roar was heard from the Lady Dragon as her people took to the sky and settled on the mountainous craig that Sesshoumaru's shiro backed up to. Finally, a howl came from the four tribal leaders and their individual tribes took a knee, fist to the ground.

Sesshoumaru stepped to the center of the courtyard. All eyes were on him as he shouted.

"Let it begin!"


End file.
